Fortuitous Event's Result
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: Fairy Tail is about to unleash a new mind-blowing event. No one was really expecting the outcome that seemed to be not-so-believable with Natsu and Gray until the very end. One-shot. Warnings: Shounen Ai/Yaoi


**Author Note:**

_Here we go again. I bet this Fandom wanted to get rid of me from the very first time I appeared in it writing seemingly long emotionally complicated fanfics. You can sue me, and I will still write. _

_I present to you this one-shot which came to me out of nowhere. If you enjoyed it, wohoo, good for you. If not, sheesh. I know I'm such an idiot._

**Title: Fortuitous Event's Result**

**Rated: **_T_

**Warnings: **_Shounen Ai/Yaoi. Boys love? not a fan? you can still read at a certain point, then you can leave. another warning about Language._

**Pairings: **_Natsu X Gray_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. This fanfic was meant to be for entertainment purposes.**_

**… Story Begins….**

Fairy Tail is, and will be always number one guild in Fiore.

No one really knows the massive secret about this guild having this so much power and dominance over Fiore, no, over Magnolia as a whole. Since its first master, Fairy Tail became not just a guild, but a living legend, regardless of whoever the master was and whoever the members were. Until now Fairy Tail continues its wonderful golden Age.

"YOU BASTARD! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"No can do Hot-Head. Come and get it yourself!"

And regardless of whatever idiocy the members possess, Fairy Tail continues as a legend.

"Stop both of you or I swear to god, you'll not be men anymore by the time I'm done with both of you….."

"Please Erza! Do it now!"

"LUCY YOU TRAITOR!"

Although Fairy Tail did nothing but destroy cities, villages and many restricted private areas, in addition to violating several sacred laws put up by the government, it appeared as heroic as possible in the eyes of Magnolia's population. And the reason was Fairy Tail's most capable group. The 'Team Fairy Tail' which consisted of four major members that have influence, manners-

"Waaaah! The fuck you bastard! Why are you taking your clothes off?!"

Lethal intelligence-

"You know what? It's scary to think that people like you are allowed to breed."

Great problem solving strategies-

"That's it! You've been fucking with my mind the whole morning and I'm just about to demolish you from the face of the earth!"

An unheard of bravery-

"Eeeek! Erza is scary! Lucy! Do something! Don't just watch her kill us!"

And above it all, the most unbelievable loyalty.

"Who are you g-g-guys?! I don't even know you! Let's go to that mission Plue!"

"Puuu!"

"NAAAAAH! LUCY!"

"Disappear scum! Be happy, I'm sending you to dance with Angels!"

Team Fairy Tail was a name that brought dignity to Fairy Tail. This guild has many mysterious elements that are yet to be discovered and many capable S-class members who were unknown. If someone is saying that they know everything about Fairy Tail, then they probably don't know the half-no-The fifth of it.

Fairy Tail became even more prominent everywhere because of its spectacular events such as the Fantasia event which is a grand parade showing the guild's members powers in their most elegant forms. Not only did the guild's members look forward to this event, but also the people all over Magnolia.  
There is also the S-class wizard promotion trial which is held for creating even stronger mages to enhance the guild's reputation and strength.

Fairy Tail was a whole package full of surprises.

In this year, another Major surprising fantastic event was about to be revealed by Fairy Tail's third Master and all of Magnolia couldn't just wait to know what other mind-blowing wonder Fairy Tail has in its already-so-full sleeves.

Master Makarov was secretive about this event. He mentioned to the media some hints about it though.

"All I can say is that the event will be a brand new fierce challenge to all of our guild members."

He also said that some members will be competing against each other in it, and that it'll make Fairy Tail remembered in books of history and 'Physics'. How physics?

Makarov smirked and his eyes had a glint of mischief.

"Whoever decides to participate in this event, will suffer, and will face moments of despair beyond their imagination and might endanger their precious mates. But the result might change the winner's life for good. A bright future waits for those who claim victory."

"Ooooh Makarov-sama, Can't you give us more information about this event?"

"Nope. Oh, I forgot something. All guilds are welcome to join Fairy Tail for this event. I'm talking about those who have brave hearts and the spark of never ending challenge."

When Makarov literally provoked the other guilds, they couldn't stand the idea not being mentioned in books of History and 'Physics' like Fairy Tail, and a good number joined. Those being:

A) Lamia Scale

B) Blue Pegasus

C) Mermaid Heel

And finally the day came…. The day that this fantastic event was going to be revealed.

Mermaid Heel was disqualified from the competition without the addressed guild knowing the reason and they were eager to know why from the Lacrima that displayed Makarov and Mirajane who were going to unmask this mysterious exciting event.

"Ahem. Dear Sons and daughters, and Ladies and gentlemen from our dearest supporters. Today I've gathered you to announce a major event that you all will be taking part of tomorrow night."

All Magnolia's population was anticipated and beating with excitement. Whispers could be heard everywhere and squeals that urged Makarov (who couldn't hear them from the guild) to continue.

"Fairy Tail presents, The Grand Dancing Marathon!"

* * *

Fireworks were displayed as Makarov finished the sentence, but then…. After few minutes, everything was so quiet. The guild members looked at Makarov as if he misspelt some words, and the rival guilds blinked several times in confusion and shock. As for Team Fairy Tail….

One couldn't tell what were they thinking of as the four major respected members had a big sweat drop over their heads and jaws dropped on the floor.

"The Grand dancing Marathon will be starting tomorrow at seven Post Meridiem and Ends five Ante Meridiem~"

Using Latin language made Team Fairy Tail think that their master had something clutching at his throat. And that the man didn't know what was he saying at all because according to their (Almost) precise calculations, that's almost eleven hours of dancing, non-stop.

"Pick your dancing partner wisely. Partners have to be capable to match your pace, otherwise; they will just stand in your way. The prize will be 650,000 Jewel to the winning couple, and will be promoted to be an S-class mage directly in Fairy Tail or in any other guild as it was agreed upon between the responsible Masters. However, the prize will be different for S-Class mages because we don't want to exclude them from this event. And that will be a surprise."

Mirajane then spoke. "Everyone! Do your best. Those who will participate in this event will have to be dressed according to a certain dress code and no stripping please. Those who will strip will be disqualified immediately. We want this to be as formal as possible."

A certain Black-haired Ice mage's eyes got wide-and-maybe so terrified which made another pink-haired grin non-stop. Apparently, Mirajane had fired the Ice-mage's head with a bazooka with her exaggerated strict rules that presented the greatest threat to him.

"Also, using magic is allowed. Do whatever you have to do to claim victory."

Makarov nodded. "You may begin choosing your partner from now. Good luck to you all!"

* * *

A fucking Dancing Marathon. Thank you very much Makarov.

Team 'Fairy Tail' had contradictions in feelings about this whole dancing event. The prize was fairly tempting, and they just didn't like the method to get it for several convincing rational reasons.

Natsu Dragneel didn't know how to dance. It's like asking Natsu to get a professor degree plus the world's greatest grade in P.H.D. which really wasn't his thing. He wanted something more exciting. Meaning something which is destructive. Something that would bring him the rush of adrenaline and mischief. Dancing was for a sissy and he sure wasn't one.

Gray Fullbuster wasn't very fond of the topic either, especially after Mirajane had him fairly and squarely defeated. He couldn't NOT strip. Simply because it happened without him even knowing. How was he supposed to stop something that he couldn't see coming?

But dancing?

Yeah, he could turn himself into an ugly pink-assed monkey if he had to for gaining the S-class mage tag. That shows how desperate he was. But not stripping? He's a goner.

Lucy Heartfilia had no objections on the methods used to get the S-class mage title either. She was more worried about the time of the marathon. Actually Lucy Heartfilia witnessed some dancing Marathons held in her papa's mansion, but they sure weren't eleven hours in length. She wasn't so sure that she could keep up.

Erza scarlet was enjoying herself. As a matter of fact, she was already an S-class mage and she could win this very easily like a piece of cake. She was worried more about who will she elect as a worthy partner. Of course one could think about Natsu Dragneel or Gray Fullbuster but-

_'Dummy and Dummier? Abso. Fucking. Lutely. NOT.'_

-Erza had other plans that excluded choosing some mentally challenged people for this great event and including wittier ones. Natsu and Gray were thinking about getting rid of the competition by eliminating it which wasn't the whole point of Makarov's idea. Erza didn't need to bring disgrace upon herself by selecting any of the two.

Thinking a lot about some unnecessary things would be so pointless since the event was so close.

Team fairy tail realized that fact and so, everyone went to get a partner-no-actually the partners picked them.

Lucy was taken by Loke. Natsu was taken by happy lisanna and Gray was-well, Gray was kind of forced to be taken by Juvia after she'd hid in that tea pot looking at him with such bugged out terrorizing eyes telling him to be her partner and Gray accepted after thinking that he had just seen a bloody marry horror movie. Gray actually resented horror movies and Juvia managed to make his heart race.

_'Out Of Joy and love of course!'_ that's what she thought.

If you could interpret Gray Fullbuster's breathless perplexed-bamboozled expression as joyful, then it was joyful alright.

One couldn't tell. It was quite misleading.

Erza was chased down by Ichiya who refused to give up on the little lady even though she showed that she had no interest, by simply kicking his annoying ass, but apparently Ichiya mis-interpreted Erza's deep real honest intentions.

And then. The big day came and everyone had their partners ready.

The fairy Tail bar turned into one of probably the fanciest dancing arenas in Magnolia's entire kingdom and it was lit by dim magical dusty light.

Girls were in stunning dresses especially Lucy who was exclusively treated by Virgo. Boys were most appealing in tuxedos, and only two idiots had chosen the wrong outfit.

Gray Fullbuster was wearing a black suit on top of a long sleeves white shirt with a long dark blue necktie which wasn't the thing for dancing-followed by the other idiot Natsu Dragneel who was wearing a white suit over a white long sleeves shirt with a red long necktie. Although their dress code contradicted with what's known for public dancing, they certainly looked 'Hot' as some of the people might call sexually appealing healthy men.

The dance begun with the flower waltz melody which indicated peace. Everything was going so smoothly until Natsu's foot stomped accidentally on Gray's one who had an angry vein popping in his head. Of course Gray just had to return the favor so when he waltzed around Juvia, his punch was connected with Natsu's cheek and then held Juvia tightly in his arms back.

Natsu's nose complained and released some blood which Lisanna had taken care of, however, Natsu couldn't get over it and when he jumped so that Lisanna could slide under him, his foot became one with Gray's side with a soft gentle _'Woops! I'm so sorry.'_

They had managed to get many members angered because as they danced their fists and kicks were directed sometimes in the wrong areas where a clueless someone's head will be, or a rib, or a nose, and the list could go on. Lyon was the most Irritated of the whole ordeal because Gray was with the best and finest woman on earth and he wasn't giving her all the attention she deserves. Instead, he bickered with some hot-headed useless being and it wasn't fair at all to Juvia-chan.

Out of Nowhere, a riot was ignited in the bar between all members as they tend to go with the flow with the rival guilds as well.

Some of the members weren't able to continue after several hours because the dancing marathon took long time and because Gray and Natsu had used their dirty tactics on them, and just eliminating all of the members and challenging each other about who will get that S-class title not caring about their partners whatsoever. And the compition was already down to three. Erza, Natsu and Gray.

Although the competition gave them more chance, they were still fighting with each other mentally and they couldn't stop being so aware of each other's existence to the point that disappointed Lisanna and Juvia had dumped them both.

Actually those were the two pairings left after Laxus got bored and told Erza that he won't be participating anymore.

It was midnight. And Natsu and Gray would've been disqualified if they didn't find a partner within the second two minutes, so without even thinking about it, they held the closest thing next to them.

Which was…. Themselves.

They looked at each other awkwardly, not having any idea what to do until Gray finally spoke with determination.

"All for the S-class name! Come here!"

"WHAT THE HECK?! LET GO YOU BASTARD!"

However, Gray wouldn't have any of that. If he can be an S-class mage along with Natsu, then it'll be better than not having the title at all.

"Let go or I'll fucking burn you to crisp!" Natsu bickered as Gray tightly and (Hurtfully) held his waist. Natsu had many things to do in life and to accomplish, but being this close to Gray _'Waist to waist'_ and _'Chest to Chest'_ wasn't on top of his _'to be done' _list. Also, his mind was going into the horror mode when his nose got whacked hard by Gray's strong scent. It scared him to the core.

Because he actually liked that smell.

Natsu sucked at dancing. That's why he was following Gray's lead.

"No can do. Hey listen, if this goes in the right direction, we can be S-class mages, aren't you happy? We're the only people left."

"I'M not happy to become an S-class mage because of your help! I want to become one on my own!"

"Well, you were going to do it anyway with Lisanna."

"That's different! I don't want your help! I hate you! Let go of me now!"

"No."

"Gray. Let go. Or I'll burn your ass alive showing no tiny piece of mercy in front of this crowd."

Gray held Natsu's waist tighter and continued to waltz around the floor. The entire crowd gathered with whispers and laughter in the guild while the people witnessing this turning point on the street vision-Lacrima were sort of dumbfounded.

"How about this? If we became S-class mages, I'll let you control me for a month."

"Define control."

"To be at your mercy. You can ask me to do anything."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Why the hell are you willing to go to that extreme? Doesn't mean that I don't like the deal."

"Because Natsu, I'm bored. I want to be able to go on S-class quests. I want to be able to develop my abilities and I need a push in that direction. If we don't experience dangerous things, then I think I will not become mature at all."

"… The heck you freak! Why do you want to be mature that badly?!"

Gray's eyes expression changed from annoyed to serious as he looked straight into Natsu's eyes which were slightly surprised and wide showing confused orbs while he noticed how close he was to Gray as they moved within the huge guild in steady rhythms. That's when Natsu's heart began to produce weird loud sounds which hurt in his chest. And that's when Magnolia's population noticed how the Dragon slayer's face was bright red in the vision-Lacrima.

"Because there is this idiot who manages to protect my ass and our friends' asses in missions and in danger overall and I'm sick of watching this person's back which is always being hurt for all of us. I don't want to be a burden. I want to become stronger and I want to be able to protect that person for once in my life for a change. I have to push myself to exceed the limits one way or another as fast as I can."

Natsu's face looked slightly astonished and hurt as he lost couple of steps, but thanks to Gray, he didn't fall.

Everything seemed to fade out until Natsu was only aware of his and Gray's movements and Gray's heavy gaze on him. The boy stuttered and kept getting the movements wrong until he got used to it after Gray's lead.

"W-who…. Who are you talking about?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you look like you care. And it irritates me."

"Why should it irritate you?" Gray raised an eye-brow annoyed by Natsu's sudden imbalance of movements.

"I…. I… don't know…." Natsu managed to choke out pathetically.

"Then you don't have to ask."

Natsu tore his gaze away from Gray who looked like he could see through him all the way until his soul. The pink-haired's heart was unbelievably crazy wanting just to burst out of his ribcage, and he was so very much confused as to why his body's chemistry is constantly changing whenever he hears Gray's voice or smell that damn good irritating scent of his. It's like the smell of crisp, citrus-tinged smell of Cologne, which also had a bit more staying power.

"Say…. Why does it make you upset? It's good to have someone who can back you up in your life." Natsu asked while his eyes were on Gray's chin now that he had to put both of his arms around Gray's neck for the next melody.

Gray's grasp tightened around Natsu's waist and he looked angered by the question.

"I hate it when that person acts all heroic and forget that they too, have friends who they can depend on them. Apparently, that idiot can't trust me because I'm weak."

"….. But you are not-"

"-I'm sure that I'm. I want to protect them too you know and I want to protect my friends."

Natsu glared and made a mistake by looking into Gray's eyes because suddenly he felt Gray being superior. Who knew that the stripping bastard could spell such big impressive words?

"Well…. Looks like that person is very important to you."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, they are."

"Let me just tell you this, if I…. I…." Natsu stuttered slightly gathering vermillion color in his cheeks, from how Gray's breath collided with his nose and how Gray's gaze pierced his soul. Cursing himself, he tried to ignore that nagging feeling in his gut to run away like a chicken in front of the entire crowd… and maybe from Gray, because something strange was happening to him and he was sure as hell, that he wasn't having his motion sickness again.

"If I was this person…. And I heard that from you, I'd think that you are an idiot."

"…" Gray's blue eyes widened.

"After all, I enjoy saving all of our friend's 'asses' and I don't think of it as a burden. If you wanted to become stronger, then it's a good motive, but it's not good enough because eventually you might hurt yourself and it won't be any use for you…. You're fine the way you are-"

"That's easy for you to say. You are not a weakling."

"What are you talking about-"

"Natsu. Whatever you say, I won't change my mind. Even though it's a shame to be an S-class mage with your help, I'm willing to do it. I hate myself already, so don't try to justify my actions."

"But you're-"

"Shut up. I don't care about your opinion. I'm gonna be stronger no matter you liked it or not."

Natsu's waist suddenly hurt because Gray was practically bruising it with the way his fingers seemed to be slightly freezing that area with cold ice.

"Ouch…."

Gray snapped back and immediately broke the ice; however, he didn't break the icy angry expression.

"And no matter what YOU say, you're not a weakling to me…. but then again, I'm not that person, so I don't know how they think of you."

Gray tsk-ed, and averted his gaze to the pink hair instead of Natsu's eyes for the pink-haired's sudden relieve. Why did he feel this goddamn sensitive every time their eyes met? Natsu's sense of smelling would be just focused on Gray's scent, and his ear's would be focused on Gray's seemingly not steady heartbeats…. He was only aware of Gray. Like he was the only one with him in the same room.

He didn't notice how Lisanna watched with wide confused eyes and How Juvia's mouth opened in big shock. Blue Pegasus' three most famous members smirked along with Ichiya and Lyon just rubbed the back of his head irritated as he watched his idiot of a brother cradle the other's waist. Couldn't Gray be more obvious about how he feels towards this Hot-Head?

How troublesome.

Mirajane smiled as she looked to Makarov who for some reason didn't disqualify both individuals who made it 'till after midnight.

"I'm sure it's Erza though. She's awesome." Natsu said bitterly after a while.

"You're wrong." Gray softly said.

"Ok, do I have to guess?"

"No."

"Oh come on. We have all the night. At some point I'll know."

"I doubt it, idiot." Gray said after briefly looking at Natsu's lips.

They continued moving until it was time, shocking the hell out of Magnolia's population and their guild friends as they made it that far. However, as they finished, both males stood still in their places, still looking into each other eyes and Gray's grip was released so very slowly from around Natsu waist as Natsu did too with an embarrassed fashion, not knowing why he found his heart suddenly hurting for letting go.

He didn't want to dance with Gray at all. And he hated it very much.

In the beginning.

As they proceeded, Natsu had felt something so awkward burning in his stomach. He had one thought lingering on his mind now.

_'Why couldn't this fucking Dance marathon happen every day?'_

And he wanted to slap himself. Because he actually thought that he could pick Gray as his partner.

* * *

They were disqualified. They went against the rules so it couldn't be helped. It would've been so unfair to mermaid heel that they win this competition when they both were men, however, they had gained heated applauses for their performance which turned out to be outstanding in the end. Gray had clenched his fists. And stomped outside the guild making Natsu follow him quickly.

"Oooooi! Wait! I said wait!"

Natsu's nose actually bumped with Gray's back as a cold breeze washed over both of their bodies.

"Dipshit! Don't stop so suddenly."

"What do you want?" It was a deep cold voice that brought creeps up to Natsu's spine.

"The hell you are so angry of?"

"Again… I did it again….."

Natsu looked to Gray's back confused. It was so dark and they stood next to the river.

"What?"

After a while of stillness, Gray slowly turned his back and looked at Natsu with a tortured look.

"I couldn't do anything for you again….. I'm so sorry." And he turned to leave, but Natsu was too of a stubborn to let him go so he grabbed his arm quickly because if he didn't, he felt as if Gray would slip away from him forever.

"Wait-what do you-"

"I knew that we couldn't win. I knew it, but I selfishly took advantage of you. I failed you again. Ha…. Looks like I'll be always watching that annoying back of yours."

Suddenly Natsu was slapped by realization.

"You….. You…. A-"

Gray suddenly turned around and seized his lips with Natsu's earning a gasp and a muffle of a protest which died down to become a barely audible moan.

Volcanoes couldn't be compared to what Natsu was feeling. His face turned into a full blown burgundy as Gray's breath mixed with his own, and he felt pure shock and that he was in another land.

Gray just had to destroy this land and get him back to reality as he broke the foreign blissful contact with Natsu.

"I'm sorry."

Gray tried to run and leave Natsu behind, only the boy, who still had traces of the wet kiss on his lips, wrapped both of his arms around Gray from behind, and somehow this weird feeling he was having burned through his eyes and burst into a hot salty liquid the fell on Natsu's cheeks.

"Jackass….. where d-do you think…. Yourself going? Don't think that you can get away with this!"

"Natsu…."

"Don't leave…. Don't…."

Gray's heart melt at Natsu's words and slowly turned around, easily dismissing those hot tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah? Look what you did to me! Like hell I'm some kind of a girl to suddenly just…. Fall in love with you…. I hate you!"

Gray smiled sadly and hugged the boy who was all red and wet in the face.

"You're not cute when you cry."

"Duh. I'm not cute at all."

"I could disagree."

"Bastard." Natsu weakly punched Gray's chest, "I Love you." And a not so manly sob escaped his lips.

Gray chuckled and without warning Natsu he claimed his lips again. Their lips moved in ways that they couldn't even dream of and when their tongues touched, it was just fireworks and sparks flying. Cheeks were heated, and steam could be literally seen around their faces.

They had to break it after a while so that both could process what had just happened.

Eventually Gray chuckled at how Natsu's eyes still had traces of tears and he wiped them all away.

"I'd like to have you in my apartment tonight."

Before Natsu could protest, he was dragged all the way to Gray's apartment, only to continue dancing until the sun rose up. When it did… they both were already in deep slumber.

Fairy Tail had a lot of events, and yet, this one was the weirdest, but as Makarov said.

It certainly did change some people's lives and future.

**….. Story Ends….**

**Author Note:**

_Ahaha….. um. I don't know what you are thinking of that, but anyway. For those who are witnessing for the first time, my amazing *Sarcastic* writing style, please be careful not to enter the mentally ill hospital after this._

_Ok, please if you reviewed, I want you to answer some questions:_

**_Any favorite scenes?_**

**_What annoyed you in this story?_**

**_Do you find this story readable? _**

**_Did find that the author capable of creating a one shot? From scale 1-10, how good was it and how bad?_**

_That's it! Thank you so much for reading!_

_Love~~_

_Flame-Belt! _


End file.
